


Can I touch?

by AlwaysInMyHeartt



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Top Harry, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:31:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysInMyHeartt/pseuds/AlwaysInMyHeartt
Summary: Harry and Louis are roommatesHarry loves to touch louis’ bumLouis loves it when harry touches his bumIdea:https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594411





	Can I touch?

**Author's Note:**

> im Sure I got the idea from this fic https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594411 so go read that :)

Harry and Louis had approximately known each other for only 3 months, they both share a room at uni, you could say they are friends however they don’t really speak outside of their dorm as they both have their own group of friends, louis had his best friends zayn and Niall and harry usually stuck around with his best friend Liam and a couple of other guys.

Louis appreciated that harry wasn’t bothered when louis’ girlfriend, Eleanor would visit, in fact he would often give them space by leaving their dorm and staying with zayn and Liam, who also shared a room together. 

In the 3 months they had been living together harry and Louis got on really well especially in the comfort of their own “home”, louis didn’t mind Harry’s clinginess infact he often found it comforting when harry would cuddle him at night and give him cheek kisses when leaving to go to class.

Louis wasn’t bothered when harry would wake up in the middle of the night and jump in his bed, spooning him from behind, louis would just push his body back, taking in the new warmth that would radiate off of Harry’s body, he liked when Harry’s cold hands would trace patterns on his naked stomach, occasionally trailing his fingers down to louis’ hairless thighs, giving them a gentle rub.

Louis wasn’t bothered when he would catch harry looking at his bum, he actually found it quite endearing, louis knew he had a nice bum, it was round and soft in all the right places and would often ‘jiggle’ when he walked so he didn’t really blame harry when he would walk past, giving his bum a little tap along the way as he chuckled at louis’ reddening cheeks

~

Louis just got back from his footy practice, a little bit earlier than usual since nick Grimshaw tackled him to the floor causing louis to smack his back on the ground, pulling a muscle as he fell

“You’re home early” Harry stated from where he was stood eating a bowl of fresh strawberries 

“Fucking Grimmy tackled me, pulled a muscle” louis groaned

“Aww poor baby” Harry mocked with a laugh causing louis to pout “Where does it hurt?”

“My back” louis answered, still pouting

“C’mere” harry day on the couch motioning for louis to lay down on top of him

Louis gave him a confused glance causing harry to roll his eyes “I’m just going to give you a massage, it helps a lot you know?”

louis liked the sound of that so he stopped his pouting and stripped off his shirt leaving him with only his football shorts on his lower half, he gently lay down on top of harry and got comfy

He heard harry and he got the lotion from the table and flinched when he felt a cold liquid hit his back

Harry started moving his hands and louis almost moaned in pleasure, his hands got lower, almost reaching his shorts but Harry’s hands were too heavenly to get him to stop

“I can do the rest if you want” Harry smirked as he looked down at a sleepy louis

“That would be bloody lovely mate” louis chuckled

Harry smiled before getting to work of his calves, he worked his hands into the muscle before working his way up to his thighs, he kept up the motion until his hands slowed down before they timidly made their way further up, going under his shorts and closer to his bum, louis’ eyes snapped open but he made no move to stop him, he couldn’t help the subtle whimper that escaped his lips, fortunately going unnoticed by harry 

“Is this Okay?” The younger lad asked as his hands slowed down, sliding even further up until they reached his boxer covered arse, louis nodded his head once before he closed his eyes once again, loving the feeling of Harry rubbing his bum.

~

After that day harry would often play with louis’ bum and when louis asked why, the reply was always the same “but louuu it’s so soft and fun to play with” causing louis to let out a laugh

Louis came home after his most recent fight with Eleanor, it was evident that louis wasn’t feeling to good to harry as he watched the small boy mope around their dorm

“Another one?” He asked referring to their arguments 

Louis nodded sadly before everting his eyes

“Come here loubear” 

Louis walked over to Harry sitting, practically on his knee, curling up into a ball with his head placed securely on Harry’s chest

He watched the tv, letting Harry trace patterns on his back from under his hoodie, he ignored when harry glided his hands down to the waistband of his shorts as he smoothed his hands over the curve of his arse, he sighed contently as harry massaged at the clothed flesh, grabbing fist fulls of his arse, rubbing it with his palm, louis closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of the repeated actions as he slowly drifted to sleep.

~

The two boys were sat on Harry’s bed as they watched Netflix, it was finally weekend so they could sit and wind down with a couple of beers they snuck into the dorm

“Lay across my lap”

Louis rolled his eyes, used to harry asking to touch him, he smiled at the curly haired boy as he followed the order, laying down over his knee as Harry got to work on his bum  
“Lift up your hips” Harry mumbled after 5 minuets, louis furrowed his eyebrows but did as he was told, Harry grabbed the waistband of his Pajama bottoms and pulled them down so that they bunched at his lower thigh, his boxer shorts being the only thing covering his arse.

“Much better” Harry sighed as he got back to work causing louis to roll his eyes with a giggle.

~

Louis soon got used to Harry touching and playing with his bum, infact he started looking forward to the feeling of Harry’s large hand grabbing at the flesh on his arse.

Once again louis was laying across Harry’s lap wearing nothing but boxers as Harry had forbidden any other clothing when he wanted to touch his bum, louis noticed how Harry’s finger would occasionally slip under the waistband of his shorts, clearly trying to feel his skin

“You can If you want” louis mumbled tiredly 

“Huh?”

Without answering louis reached a hand back and tugged on his boxer shorts, exposing his naked skin

When harry finally caught on he took over, sliding his boxers over the rest of his arse, revealing the milky smooth skin, he slid the boxers all the way off, throwing them to the side as he grabbed the two pale cheeks in his palms 

Harry could feel louis’ dick resting on his thigh, he moved his leg slightly to get a little feel before moving his attention back to his bum, he rubbed his hands up on down the skin, slowly, taking in the little whimpers that escaped louis’ mouth that was slightly ajar 

~

Louis had officially broken up with Eleanor after their final fight, he sat on his bed, legs crossed as he worked on his assignment 

“C’mere I wanna play with your bum” Harry spoke up from where he had been sat on his own bed opposite from louis

“Haz I’m working on this” he pointed to the screen

“Pwease” he pouted “you can bring it over here”

Louis looked at the boys pout quickly giving in as he did want to get his bum played with anyway, he sighed before getting up, bringing his laptop over with him placing it on the bed next to harry

He smiled as harry excitedly pulled his shorts and boxers down, running his hands over the front of his thighs as he did so, louis was used to this now, after the first time Harry couldn’t get over his naked skin and decided to take his boxers down with the rest of his clothes, not that louis minded because it felt a hell of a lot better having Harry’s large hand touch his naked skin

Louis gave a cheeky grin before planting his naked body over Harry’s lap, getting to work on his assignment as Harry started to massage his bum

Louis fell to sleep to the sound of the tv in the back ground and the feeling of Harry’s warm hand rubbing and grabbing his bum.

He woke up to Harry’s fingers running through his hair “Hey lou?”

He slowly blinked his eyes open, adjusting to the lights “Huh?” Louis then noticed he was still naked on Harry’s lap as the younger boy continued to massage his arse, he sighed at the feeling “waz the matter haz?” he mumbled tiredly no longer asleep

“I want to touch you” Harry whispered 

Louis gulped

Harry ran his dry finger gently over louis’ hole “Can I?” He asked, not going any further without consent 

Without realising louis pushed his arse back against Harry’s finger causing the tip to slide in slightly, he looked back at the boy who was rubbing his hole “Okay” he whispered back as he pushed his bum back even more

Harry smiled, continuing to rub his hole before he pulled his cheeks apart, spitting onto the hairless, exposed hole, the saliva dribbled down the crack of his arse, dribbling down to his balls, Harry worked his index finger over the spit covers hole, pushing in until his knuckle touched the rim

Louis moaned softly in pleasure as Harry’s long finger slowly moved inside of him

Harry pulled his finger out and sucked his index and middle finger before pushing them both in, stretching louis’ hole, harry could feel louis’ hard dick that laid still on his thigh, he moved his leg so that it would rub against louis’ dick, creating friction, louis moaned at the action before he began moving his hips, pushing back onto harrys fingers and pushing back down on his thigh

Harry pulled his fingers out again, sucking them once more, coating them in more saliva before abusing louis’ prostate 

Louis kept up his actions of pushing back and forth on Harry’s fingers and thigh before feeling the tingle in his stomach as he got closer to relief, Harry pushed in once more, rubbing the tips of his fingers over the little bump, tipping louis over the edge as cum erupted from his dick, covering Harry’s thigh with his milky liquid

Harry pulled his fingers out of louis as the latter calmed down after his intense orgasm

“You okay?” Harry whispered as he rubbed over louis’ bum gently 

Louis nodded his head, not moving from Harry’s lap “Yeah” he sighed before falling back to sleep.

~

When louis woke up he was in his own bed, he looked down at his still naked body before casting his eyes over to harry who was sleeping in his own bed.

Fortunately for louis, harry didn’t make the whole situation awkward when he awoke, instead he smiled to the small boy before making him some cereal 

They continued to chat until they both had class.

Louis was laying down on his stomach after his class when harry finally came home

He looked up towards the door and smiled at the curly lad

Harry walked over to louis, chucking his jacket to the floor before climbing over louis laying down on top of him “what’r you doing?”

“Just on my phone curly”

Not even a minute later Harry’s hands trailed down to louis’ bum, louis kept scrolling on his phone letting Harry do what he wants 

He rubbed all along the inside of louis’ thighs over his arse and back around

Louis kept scrolling on Instagram as Harry moved his body down louis until his face was above his arse 

He hooked his fingers over the waistband of louis’ shorts pulling them down, louis helping by lifting his hips up

“Can I try something?”

Louis bit his lip with a sigh, dropping his phone onto the bed giving harry his full attention, he nodded his head before muttering “yes”

Harry gripped his cheeks before separating them, once again exposing louis’ hole, he dipped his head down, licking a fat stripe over his clenching hole

Louis moaned at the unexpected feeling as he gripped the sheets, pushing his arse onto Harry’s face, enjoying the feeling of Harry’s tongue licking around his rim

He moved his tongue around louis’ rim before dipping it in, feeling louis’ walls clench around his tongue before relaxing again, he sucked and licked until louis was a withering mess 

He slipped his hands under louis’ leveraged body, gripping his dick before rubbing it as he carried on eating him out

Louis’ hips suddenly stuttered as he came all over his bed before dropping down onto the wet patch he had just created 

Harry kissed his way up louis’ spine until he reached his neck, whispering sweet nothings into his ear 

“Turn over love” he whispered 

Louis followed his orders rolling onto his side as Harry took his place before pulling louis’ limp body onto his chest

Louis looked up into Harry’s emerald eyes “What are we?” He whispered, afraid of the answer

“What do you want us to be” harry smiled back

“I like you” louis sighed as he cast his eyes down to the butterfly on Harry’s chest, avoiding his eyes

“I like you too” harry sighed back, running his fingers through louis’ messy hair

Louis flicked his eyes back up to Harry before smiling

Harry smiled back before capturing louis’ lips in his own


End file.
